Transmutation
Prometheans are creatures of change. From death they change to a state of uneasy life, and there another true chance at humanity. It makes sense, then, that they should find their power through change - change through a process known Refinement, by which the Promethean refines themself through ideals, and then ultimately through physical transformations of their body and inner being known as Transmutations. Though some Transmutations are tied to a specific Refinement, any Promethean can have any collection of Transmutations - so long as they have once been on the Refinement that grants that Transmutation, and once that Refinement is left they may no longer continue to progress with the Transmutation, but are stuck with the level they ended things at. Most Transmutations may be learned, even mastered, by those who know of their existence and have a general grasp on what they do - having a teacher is not necessary, but can be very helpful. The exception here is Pandoran, which may only be studied while in the Refinement of Flux, and is lost should the Promethean abandon it. Alchemicus Refinement: Mercurius The examination, through supernatural means, of inanimate objects, Alchemicus allows the Promethean to understand the world around them and how they may affect it. 1) Forging the Master's Tools - The Promethean discovers a process by which they may perfect the physical form of a mundane object by injecting it with Pyros. The Promethean must touch an object to use the effect. 1) Identification - Done with very little difficulty, the Promethean identifies how the item works - simple items take but a moment to identify, but those with more complex functions can take several seconds. To do so, the Promethean must be touching bare skin to the object the whole time - losing contact means restarting the process. 2) Degradation - The Created made degrade the function of anything that cannot move of its own volition (ie, no living creatures, other Prometheans, nor vampires) by forcing Pyros into it. 2) Fortification - The Created made enhance the function of anything that cannot move of its own volition (ie, no living creatures, other Prometheans, nor vampires) by forcing Pyros into it. 3) ' Dissolve' - Secretes a strong acid through the Promethean's pores, beginning the dissolution of anything that comes into contact with them through severe chemical burns and acidity. 3) Transformation - Turns an item, or piece thereof, from one material to another like material - metals become metals, woods become woods, gases become gases - but may not exchange unlike materials such as gas and metal. This change is sustained for so long as the Promethean can supply Pyros to support the transformation. 4) Alteration - Regardless of the material it is made of, an item becomes malleable in the hands of the Promethean - and its form may be shaped and molded in their hands, utterly at their whim. Its mass remains unchanged, but its volume and density may be shifted so long as its state of matter does not change. The new shape remains so long as the item is in the Promethean's hands, and it instantaneously reverts upon being released. 4) Persistent Change - By imbuing an item they have changed with an effect of this Transmutation with a massive surge of Pyros, the change becomes permanent for the next 24 hours. 5) Flesh to Stone - Turns the flesh of someone else to a solid base material, such as wood or stone, for fifteen minutes; usable on contact. Such an effect cannot kill the opponent by itself, but it does immobilize them. 5) Spark of Life - Imbues a recently deceased corpse with life once more, regardless of whether the body should be able to function or not. The corpse then becomes a "meat puppet" for the Promethean, which they have total mental control over, but the corpse itself has no volition. Benefice Refinement: Aes Essentially useless to the singular Promethean, Benefice is the art of one Promethean giving their power to one of their fellows; the bolstering of members of a throng to be greater than themselves. It does nothing for those who study it, only their allies. 1) Helping Hand - By imbuing an ally with their own Pyros, the Promethean makes it much easier for their ally to perform an act of their own Transmutation. 1) Team Player - Imbuing each memember of the 'team' with their own Pyros, it becomes easier for the team to work as a cohesive unit; as if they know where other members are going to be. While imperfect, it is nonetheless a very useful tool. 2) Apportion Harm - Touching a wounded ally allows the Promethean to take their wounds - removing them from the ally's body, but replicating the wounds onto the user's own. The wounds that are now on the user heal according to the fashion they would have if they were still on the ally. 2) Share Pyros - The Created causes Pyros to flow out of their own body and into another's, even if that other is not in their Throng. 3) Able Worker - Through a string of kind and true words (and a bit of Pyros), the Created inspires a supernatural confidence and ability in their ally, making a hard task seem familiar and easy. 3) Common Perception - The Promethean may tap into an ally's senses for so long as the ally allows them. To their advantage is their inability to be in any way felt - the ally must know they are there, and want them gone, to be able to be rid of them. 4) Community of Power - With the exception of the user, members of a throng may not only use each other's Pyros, but tap into one another's Transmutation powers as well. The user may use Pyros from others, but not their Transmutations - nor may others in the throng tap into Benefice. Members must be within thirty metres of one another to achieve this function. 4) Protective Boon - Imbuing their ally with Pyros makes the ally harder to damage, though physical resilience and quick reflexes, as well as very resistant to intangible supernatural abilities. The Pyros must be given through a touch, and the effect lasts half an hour. 5) The Fortified Compact - By touching each member of the throng, and they in turn touching one another, the entire throng gains the effects of Protective Boon, with the exception of the Beneficer. 5) Inviolable Unity - Creates a perfect unity between members of a throng with one another, allowing them to share their pain and troubles. Damage taken and the results of effects are reduced while they are in one another's company, shared between them with the largest degree borne by the Beneficer. Disfigurements are also less likely to show. Lasts one hour. Contamination Refinement: Cobalus For Prometheans that believe themselves to be impure due to their cursed state of Creation, the logical way to strive for humanity is to find isolate and purge these impurities. In doing so, they not only learn to find contaminations in themselves, but in others. 1) Detect Impurity - Promethean examines a person and divines their Vice, allowing for play on that weakness and use of it as a weapon. 1) Stress Cracks - The Promethean can cause tiny "stress fractures" in the mind and behavior of a target. The target might snap at someone they was pleasantly chatting with only moments ago. In a more stressful situation, the results are even more pronounced. The Promethean must be able to see the target in order to use this power. 2) Confession - By asking a leading question (e.g., "Were you at McDonald's last night?" rather than "Where were you last night?") the user can force an otherwise irretrievable confession from them. The target must remember the event to confess it, and the question must lead them in the right direction. Prerequisite: Detect Impurity 2) Drain Emotion - The Created gains the ability to draw negative emotions from the victim, using them as a temporary source of strength. The Promethean feeds from fear, anger, hate, distrust, and the like, using the emotional energy to fuel his own psyche, and leaving the victim feeling tired and listless. 3) Fever Dreams - Instills in the target false perceptions: seeing people that are not there, hearing the voices of the dead, experiencing the touch of passing fingers or even a combination of all of these into a single hallucination: being able to not only have a conversation with, but touch or even kiss a person who is not there. The Created has no control over how the Fever Dreams manifest, but their goal in creating them often has a deep influence. 3) Banish Inhibition - At a touch, the Created banishes the inhibition of another person, causing them to act on the next - only the first - thing that comes to mind, following the idea until it is carried out - often to great embarrassment. Prerequisite: Stress Cracks 4) Eyes of Madness - If the target meets the Promethean's gaze for the thirty seconds required to afflict this, they develope a random mental illness (a very real one) of a random severity for the next 24 hours. Prerequisite: Fever Dreams 4) Transfer Torment - A Promethean with this Transmutation can pass their Torment onto another person, who then experiences it. The victim of this power experiences the same kind of Torment that the Promethean is prone to, and behaves in the same way. Prerequisite: Remove Inhibitions 5) Plague of Desire - The secretion of a pheromone causes those within a fifteen metre radius of the user to lose all inhibition, and all control. A room full of people at dinner could tear off each other's clothes and begin to rut like cats in heat. On the other hand, the same room full of people could just as easily turn into a bloodbath, as steak knives and forks become lethal weapons. The effect is essentially 5) Tranquility - The Promethean who gains mastery of this Transmutation learns how to purge their own Torment, holding it back for so long as they realize they are in a situation that may trigger it. So long as the Promethean allows their Pyros to smoulder away while holding up this effect, they are immune to Torment. Requires thirty seconds' warning to activate fully. Prerequisite: Transfer Torment Corporeum Refinements: Aes, Ferrum A step beyond using their Pyros through their body, this Transmutation uses their Promethean's power to enhance their body. The effects are usually long-lasting and indispellable, but also tend to cost quite a bit of Pyros for it. 1) Autonomic Control - The Promethean gains conscious control of their autonomic nervous system and other automatic functions of their body. With adjustments to their system, they can ignore fatigue, pain, and hunger. This does not mean that the Promethean ignores any ill effect garnered by these occurrences - merely that they are not hobbled by the effect of said occurrences. This effect may persist for up to 72 hours before it catches up with them. 1) Swift Feet - For a slow burn over the duration of the effect, the Promethean turns Pyros into running speed, doubling their typical top speed. While their reflexes to do not become any sharper, their feet seem to know where to be placed to get them from A to B. 2) Regeneration - Like tempering iron in a furnace, this Transmutation allows the Promethean to burn Pyros in order to reforge their broken flesh. Minor cuts and scrapes are easily healed, while massive trauma or deep wounds demand more of the Divine Fire to repair and require more time as well. Limbs cannot be regenerated, only injuries to them - though severed limbs may be healed back on. 2) Ingrained Reflexes - By practicing a motion a couple dozen times, the Promethean learns to commit it to memory in flawless fashion and and enact it without a conscious thought. It is during practice, rather than the end result, that Pyros is focused into this ability. 3) Athletic Grace - Pyros is channeled into a grace beyond the Promethean's usual capacity, but not necessarily beyond levels considered normal for Prometheans or humans in general. It is, one might say, a step beyond what the Created could normally do. 3) Human Flesh - For as long as the Promethean has a steady, slow burning supply of Pyros to hand, they take on the appearance of a real human - Disfigurements no longer show through their visage, though Disquiet still plagues them. 4) Perfected Reflexes - An extension of Grace, Perfected Reflexes accounts for the presence of a secondary party's actions, and reacting to them - creating a perfect defense in conflict with a human, and placing the Promethean on the same level as a creature such as a Kindred, even with high levels of Celerity. Cannot be used at the same time as Serpent Strike. 4) Serpent Strike - The inverse of Perfected Reflexes, this allows for blinding speed in a Promethean's attacks - well beyond what a human could muster, and again on par with the vampiric Celerity. Cannot be used at the same time as Perfected Reflexes. 5) Hard Body - By influencing the humour within their body and greatly increases their skin's resilience, making it as tough as if they were encased in armour. 5) Rarefied Grace - The Created discovers how to channel the Divine Fire into their sure actions, granting them a flawless grace in everything they know how to do, so long as it does not involved anyone else. Their actions are not unlike the fluid, flickering grace of the Divine Fire - unnatural, obviously, but so magnificent and flawless they cannot fail for as long as they are not opposed and do not expend all of their Pyros. Deception Refinement: Cobalus Used to avoid detection, confuse enemies, and generally blend into or hide from humans, Deception is not merely a mental affectation but a physical one as well. Unless Deep Cover is employed, all effects last two hours - using them again as soon as they begin to fade restores the appearance flawlessly, and shows no Disfigurement; this is also true of using Deep Cover while they are active. 1) Chameleon Skin - By changing their skin to the color of the world around them, the Promethean becomes as the animal for which this power is named. However, their body (eyes and hair included) must become a solid color or a simple pattern - any color or pattern is possible, so long as it runs from stem to stern or even only in parts. 1) Color of Man - Eyes, skin, and hair may all be changed at once to any naturally occurring colors among humans - and need not be naturally occurring together. None of them need be a solid color; they appear natural and gradient or variant accordingly. 2) Incognito - The Promethean fades into a crowd, becoming absolutely indistinct from anyone else - not changing their form in any way, nor become invisible, but acclimate to any crowd to the point that no one who is not vigorously trying could not pick them out. Their Disquiet becomes unfocused on them, and is just a general feeling in the air rather than something others feel specifically for the Promethean. This effect ceases as soon as the Promethean actively engages with someone else. 2) Leave No Trace - Through a combination of lightening their steps and becoming coated in a dull, clear, waxy substance, the Promethean no longer leaves traces of their passage - footsteps are nonexistent, and biological clues such as fingerprints, body oils, and hairs are kept from being dispersed due to the coating. 3) Body Double - The Promethean may alter one part of their basic physique - their build, their height, their weight - for the next hour. 3) Silent Steps - Now stealth embodied, the Created learns to walk with absolutely silent steps. In fact, so long as they tread carefully, nothing about the Promethean makes any sound at all - unless they knock into something, no motion or article of their clothing can create soundwaves. 4) False Tracks - By touching another person just before using Leave No Trace, the Created may leave behind false evidence that matches their target - any fallen hairs, fingerprints, or foot markings are verifiably accurate and indistinguishable from the target's. Prerequisite: Leave No Trace 4) Mask - Allows the Created to not only change the color, but also physical structure, appearance, size and shape of any of their facial features to anything that could reasonably appear on them or the person they are affecting to be. Prerequisite: Color of Man 5) Deep Cover - By spending half again as much Pyros on any Transmutation in this set, the effect of that Transmutation lasts for the next 24 hours or until willfully cancelled. 5) Vitreous Humour - The Promethean makes their body transparent - distinguished from invisible in that they still bend light, so when moving or closely inspected they may become obvious. Often used in conjunction with Leave No Trace and/or Silent Steps, though this costs quite a bit of Pyros. Clothes not affected. Disquietism Refinements: Aurum, Stannum The manipulation, desecration, and defiance of Disquiet is practiced by the ambitious and the bitter - often to great effect. It is practiced in two Refinements, for wildly different reasons - those on the Path of Gold use it to get closer to humans, while those on the Path of Tin use it for retribution against the mortals, to force blithe humans to share the Created's pain. 1) Scapegoat - By selecting a human within fifteen metres of the Promethean, the Created may shift the effect of their Disquiet away from them, and onto the target - making the target, for all intents and purposes, exude Disquiet while they for a time do not. This effect lasts for so long as the target remains in that range or fifteen minutes, whichever comes first. 1) Soothe Disquiet - Through a steady burn of Pyros, the Created may dampen the effect of their Disquiet. By how much the effect is dampened depends on how much Pyros is burning, which in turn determines how long the Transmutation lasts. Dampening the effect entirely demands quite an effort, and usually dampening halfway can allow interaction between the Promethean and a human that willfully attempts to ignore the Disquiet. 2) Rabid Rage - If there is an animal in the vicinity, it can be made to attack a target if the Created channels their Disquiet through the target and at the animal. The severity of the attack depends on the animal, the effort on the part of the user, and the length the Disquiet is channeled. 2) Tension in the Air - Disquiet becomes diffused into a broad area around the Promethean, with no discernable cause - just a general feeling of anxiety, irritation, and possibly dread. While the actual feeling does dampen somewhat, it still creates a distaste of everyone, in everyone. 3) Iago's Whisper - Similar to Rabid Rage, save that the rage overcomes a human, driving them to attack or even kill the target. 3) Progenitor's Curse - When targeting another Promethean, one cannot use Scapegoat - however, they can become a scapegoat nonetheless through the user drastically increasing the effect of the target's Disquiet on those in the area, and bringing down human rage upon them as never before. 4) Nameless Dread - By focusing the full force of their Disquiet on a target, the Promethean causes a crippling feeling of horror in them. This horror lasts for a full minute, and cannot be reused on the same target. 4) Reprieval - Disquiet abates in its entirety, for a specific person, allowing them the Promethean's company without whatever feelings of distrust and hatred would normally be there. Should anyone but the reprieved come into the company of the Promethean, they would not only experience the Created user's Disquiet fully, but trigger it to arise once more for the individual formerly reprieved. This ability lasts for half an hour, so long as the Created and the target are alone together. 5) Quell Disquiet - The Created is able to completely quell their Disquiet, pushing it down fully so that no effects are felt by anyone in their vicinity. This can apply to as many people as are in the area, and lasts fifteen minutes. 5) Shape Disquiet - For those times when one Promethean needs to lay blame on another, they may change their Torment, Disquiet, and Disfigurements to any combination of those from another lineage. Lasts an hour. Electrification Refinement: Stannum Made famous by association with the Lineage Frankenstein, electricity can be used for good by all Prometheans - this set of Transmutations takes that useful element and makes it easier to find, weaponizes it, and makes it a more effective healer. 1) Feel the Spark - The Promethean may sense the nearest (reasonably powerful, such as a wall outlet or wiring in a wall) source of electricity, so long as it is within 200 metres of them. May also be used to sense small sources of electricity within an object, such as batteries in a toy. 1) Jolt - By jump-starting it with a jolt of Pyros, the Created catalyses the operation and function of any electrical device. 2) Lighting Rod - Standing near to another person, the Promethean may protect someone else by drawing any open (not insulated) electrical currents in an area into their own body like a lightning rod. 2) Shock - Using the Torment as a fuel, the Promethean is able to shock anyone or anything they touch with a moderate electric pulse; enough to make a human heart skip a beat if well-placed, but not much else. 3) Arc - Grants the same effect as Shock, but is able to be done over a distance rather than touch alone. Prerequisite: Shock 3) Generator - The Promethean may power a device, such as in Jolt, without necessarily touching it. Prerequisite: Jolt 4) Blackout - Generates a small electromagnetic pulse, temporarily frying any electrical equipment within a fifteen metre radius of the user and rendering it useless. The effect persists for fifteen minutes before the equipment may be fixed. 4) Regulator - If a device has been affected by any of the user's Transmutations of this set in the past, the Created may assume total control over the device for half an hour - assuming they are the only ones attempting to control it, and that the device is incapable of thinking for itself. 5) Divine Lightning - Calls down a lightning bolt from the sky, regardless of the weather, down on a specific location - though the effects the lightning has from there are beyond the control of the user, as lightning in its natural form is a great and terrible power. 5) Lightning Therapy - Stored or flowing electricity within the user, drawn from real electricity or from Torment, may be channeled into another Promethean to heal them. Mesmerism Refinement: Aurum By warping their Disquiet into a mind-addling influence on humans, the users of this Transmutation have a profound and disturbing effect on those with whom they interact - and yet, it is one of the most potent tools to interact with humans, and being able to understand them. 1) Fixed Stare - When looking their intended victim in the eye, the Promethean may cause the victim to fixate on them - so long as eye contact is maintained, the victim is unaware of the world around them, or in fact any stimuli at all save those from the Promethean, and is unable to look away. 1) Lullaby - By whispering, singing, or speaking in soft, easy tones, the Promethean may instill in their target an overwhelming sleepiness. The situation must be conducive to said target falling asleep; loud noises, high stress, and bright lights will cancel the effect. 2) Firebringer - Drawing on the instinctual awe for the Divine Fire all humans hold, the Promethean may radiate the force of it and cause awe in those around them. This significantly raises the opinion others hold of them, though not necessarily in any friendly way - respect, without endearment. 2) Suggestion - So long as the target cannot see the Created or recognize their presence, the user may whisper a basic, one to five word command that the target feels a primal instinct obey. 3) Atavistic Instinct - Potent even to the heartless Kindred and raging Uratha, the Promethean instills a base and mighty instinct in their target to flee from user. This effect persists, constantly growing stronger, until the target flees or collapses with fear, unable to move. 3) In Vino Veritas - With a touch, the Promethean instills in the target a relaxative hormone that overpowers any will for self-preservation, opening them up to the Promethean to extract a single, undeniable truth that they may not have otherwise shared. 4) Logos - Making eye contact with the target allows the Created to know, understand, and speak their native language - but only in conversation with that person, and only until that conversation ends. 4) Waters of Lethe - Eye contact allows the Promethean to select any memory the target holds that either the Promethean was a part of or knows in deep detail, and erase is from their mind. Extensive use on one target causes the effect to rupture, and returns their memories in full. 5) Imaginal Friend - The Promethean grants consciousness to an inanimate object, temporarily making it a sentient being and allowing them a telepathic connection to it. Unless already possessed of a method through which to do so, the object may not otherwise communicate, nor move unless moved by an external force. Lasts twelve hours. 5) Pygmalion's Curse - By placing a hand on the target's head, the Promethean may temporarily replace their personality - but not memories, intelligence, or knowledge - with a false one for the next two hours. Metamorphosis Refinement: Cuprum Corporeum changes what the Promethean's body does - Metamorphosis changes what the Created's body is. Deviating from the standard build are a slew or transformative powers making the user something altogether different than a human - and at times, something entirely monstrous. 1) Mask of Medusa - A dread visage comes over the user's face - changing not just how others see them, but the very make of their face. They become gruesome, disgusting, monstrous-looking things, and frighten things on a primeval level for the next hour. 1) Natural Weaponry - The keratin in the user's nails becomes thicker, harder, and grows out to form gruesome claws - and their canine teeth grow out to resemble the larger versions dogs have, or even the fangs of snakes. Lasts as long as the Promethean has Pyros to sustain the change, using it up at a slow burn. 2) Blessing of Tethys - Allows for the breathing of water and imperviousness to water pressure for up to an hour. 2) Redundant Organ - Any part of the Promethean's body, so long as it has the proper amount of mass, may be turned into an extra, fully-functioning, human organ. 3) Procrustean Shape - The Created may alter their form by stretching or shrinking any or all given parts of it. Pyros usage varies with how much is shrunk or stretched. 3) Shape of the Barghest - A complete change of form, the Promethean becomes something greatly resembling a hellhound. This includes equivalent mass change into a jet-black wolf with large horns, teeth, and red eyes. Alternate forms may not be assumed. 4) Guise of Proteus - The Promethean may warp bone, muscle, and organs into any shape, so long as that shape does not change their size, and fits within their skin. 4) Homunculus - Out of sticks, stones, and animal flesh, the Promethean may create a small effigy of themselves - which they may then give 'life', control, and experience the senses of. The Homunculus lacks sentience, though. 5) Chimera - By touching an animal, the Promethean may turn into it, regardless of even mass exchange. This applies to any living or dead animal they should find, though they gain the elements of rot and decay from dead animals. 5) Unassailable Fortress - The Promethean's skin becomes hardened like thick scales, temporarily invulnerable to bashing, stabbing, and burning. They are still vulnerable to mental effects that bypass penetration, though. Saturninus Refinement: Plumbum A study in Prometheans themselves, those who study Saturninus believe there are answers to be found in the Prometheans themselves, rather than the humans they seek to emulate. Thus, these Transmutations lead them to be able to not only be able to find their brethren, but have a direct impact upon them. 1) Azothic Awareness - Grants the passive (not requiring active effort) ability to sense any and all Prometheans within a 200 metre radius, with more precision to exact location as the other Prometheans become closer. Grants no insight other than existence. 1) Cleansing Ritual - By atoning for those things that build their Torment through any sufficiently symbolic and appropriate act as may be considered a ritual, the Promethean may purge their own sins or the sins of one of their compatriots. 2) Refined Masquerade - Conscious use of this Transmutation at the time of using another Transmutation allows the Promethean to hide any and all effects of the expenditure of Pyros - no Disfigurements show, as they normally would. This does not use Pyros, but rather requires the Promethean have extra focus to use on upholding this Transmutation on top of another. 2) Slow Awakening - Another passive Transmutation, this allows the Promethean to not only detect any and all Pandorans within a 100 metre radius, but the very presence of the Created forces the Pandorans to awaken sluggishly. 3) Fire-Reader - Through the connection one Promethean's Azoth has to that of another, the Promethean may read from another of their kind the Lineage, Refinement, and preferred name. In doing so, the other Promethean becomes aware of them doing so, and realises their position. 3) Humour Attunement - The Promethean may attune their humour to match that of one of their Branded throng-mates, allowing the wielder to harvest Pyros from situations they might not normally benefit from. The Promethean activating this Transmutation must touch a Branded throng-mate of a different Lineage, and the effect persists for 24 hours. 4) Efficient Grounding - A passive effect, this Transmutation makes the healing factor of electricity twice as fast and half again more effective to the user. Those that absorb electricity through the possessor of this Transmutation experience no bonus. 4) Dampening - Allows the Promethean to dampen the effects of their Azoth almost completely. This makes the user indetectable to Pandorans, renders Disquiet inert, and mutes any instances they may experience of Torment. This effect does not trigger Disfigurements, and lasts twelve hours. 5) Magnified Potential - Going above and beyond the regular (and superior) processes of their kind, this Transmutation allows the Promethean to triple the efficiency, power, or output of any given aspect for an hour - applies to a sense, strength, speed, or any other given aspect of their person. 5) Refine Pyros - A passive effect, this provides the Promethean with double the Pyros from any and all sources. Sensorium Refinement: Argentum, Cuprum Prometheans naturally have advantages over humans - they are faster, stronger, more sensitive. For those who seek to further this advantage in sensitivity, be it to observe humans or be aware of enemies, use Sensorium. This set of Transmutations heightens extant senses, as well as granting other, 'higher-order' senses. 1) Heightened Senses - All of the Promethean's physical senses (sight, hearing, touch, taste, smell) are increased twofold for an hour. 1) Nightsight - Grants the Promethean the ability to see in the dark for the entire night. 2) Aura Sight - Allows the Promethean to see the aura of an individual. Unlike popular culture, aura have no color; rather, they are roiling waves (depending on their strength) of feeling that impresses upon the viewer sensations such as the target's emotion, state of mind, and overall person with inexplicable properties that are difficult to understand, and nearly impossible to forget. 2) Ephemeral Gaze - Grants the Promethean the ability to perceive spiritual objects and creatures that are found in the physical world yet are intangible (also known as being in a state of Twilight). Ephemeral Gaze does not grant the ability to physically interact with ghostly entities nor allow such beings to attack the Promethean if they could not already accomplish such a feat. 3) Firesight - Allows the Promethean to see wavelengths of light that are below the normally visible range, such as those given off by heat. Also known as infrared vision. Lasts one hour. 3) Circle of Eyes - Expanding upon their normal range of vision, this power allows the Created to see fully around their body, 360 degrees around them. 4) Piercing Sight - The Promethean can see through things that are not overly dense, granting them that which is considered "x-ray" vision. What they see through is completely their choice, as well as what they do not see through - though some things, like lead, cannot be seen through regardless of effort. 4) Rarefied Senses - All physical senses (listed in Heightened Senses) are increased fourfold, to an extreme and nearly impossible standard. 5) Clairvoyant Senses - By possessing an object from such as hair, nail clippings or blood from a creature; a leaf, flower or seed from a plant; or a sliver of material from an object. 5) Hearing the Inner Voice - For the next ten seconds, the Promethean may hear any and all thoughts that can be quantified into words from the target. Does not translate to images, emotions, or that which cannot be put into words. Spiritus Refinement: Argentum By extensively studying another supernatural race, the Promethean may not only learn how to emulate those creatures, but also of their powers, weaknesses, and any other relevant information or lore. This is among the hardest Transmutations to master, as many other supernatural races are obsessive over their secrecy. It is limited to the "big three": Changelings, Kindred, and Uratha. In each case where a (Material) is mentioned in the name of the ability, the Material is one appropriate to the supernatural creature's weakness. Likewise, where (Type) is seen, the Promethean will usually take on the characteristics of a chosen supernatural. Only one type or material may be activated at a time; for example, a Promethean cannot activate both Mask of Night and Mask of Sorcery at the same time. For the name of each ability for each specific supernatural type, replace (Material) with the following: Changelings - Thorn Vampires - Sunlight Werewolves - Silver And for each kind of supernatural, replace (Type) with the following: Changelings - the Hedge Vampires - Night Werewolves - the Moon 1) Mask of (Type) - Allows the Promethean to, for all outward practical intents and purposes, become the race of their study. Effects range, but are generally as follows: Mask of Night - The Promethean shifts their body so that it seems more vampire-like. Their flesh tone pales, eyes seem slightly more reflective, and body scent all but vanishes. This lasts until the Promethean sleeps, is rendered unconscious or until sunlight touches them. Mask of the Moon - The Promethean shifts their body so that they seems to be a werewolf in human form to those who know what to look for. They has something of a primal air about them, and their gaze is that of a predator. Their body scent is altered subtly, seeming to have a tinge of animal musk to it. This lasts until the Promethean sleeps, is rendered unconscious or until silver touches them. Mask of the Hedge - The Promethean develops a Fae Mein. It is nonspecific, uncontrolled Mein, that the Promethean only has influence over the Seeming of. This lasts until the Promethean sleeps, or is rendered unconscious. 1) Taint of Azoth - By shifting the way their Azoth resonates, the Promethean may change its expression to reflect that of their chosen supernatural race - and in doing so, they may detect any and all members of that race within a 50 metre radius. 2) Cloak of (Type) - The Promethean takes on further the appearance of their chosen supernatural race, and for the next twelve hours they become even more alike to that race. Effects are as follows: Cloak of Night - Effects are as in Mask of Night, in addition to longer, more pointed canine teeth, skin that becomes cold, the ability to hold their breath for minutes on end, and when touched they have no detectable heartbeat. This lasts until the Promethean sleeps, is rendered unconscious or until sunlight touches them. Cloak of the Moon - Effects are as in Mask of the Moon, in addition to longer, sharper teeth, more pronounced, slightly claw-like nails, and enhanced pheromone output. This lasts until the Promethean sleeps, is rendered unconscious or until silver touches them. Cloak of the Hedge - Effects are as in Mask of the Hedge, in addition to a palpable sense of Wyrd about the Changeling and being able commune with natural concepts. This lasts until the Promethean sleeps, or is rendered unconscious. 2) Bane of Ephemera - By infusing their body with Pyros, the Created may reach through the barrier to the spirit plane to grasp or harm spirits. This is not visible to others, and may been seen by another person as the Promethean madly grasping at nothing. 3) (Material) Shield - Exploiting the weakness of their studied race, the Promethean takes on the characteristics approximating a very weak version of the weakness that causes pain to the opponent of that race. This only applies if the opponent is attacking (in any physical capacity) the Promethean. Replicates the pain of sunlight on vampires, the pain of being pierced with silver on werewolves, and the pain of being forced to act against a taboo in Changelings. 3) Sense of (Type) - The Promethean gains the enhanced senses of their race - for those studying Kindred and Uratha, this means enhanced senses with a major focus on sight and smell respectively. For Changelings, however, this grants the ability to see through Masks and directly observe Fae Meins. 4) Ephemeral Infusion - Infuse an object with the ectoplasmic humour and a spark of their own Pyros, granting those items a spiritual presence in Twilight. This process takes a few moments, during which the Promethean handles the object, breathing small wisps of ectoplasm onto the object, coating it. Then, with a flick of their fingers, they ignites the ectoplasm in lightning-white arcs with a spark of Pyros, creating a glossy "finish" over the item that gives it solidity in Twilight. 4) (Material) Warding - In addition to causing pain when attacked, the Promethean instills a sense of dread in their chosen race when the members of said race have thoughts of harming them. This dread builds the more this violence is thought of, and the more serious these thoughts become. 5) Shadow Alchemy - With a touch, the Promethean may enhance both the natural talents and supernatural powers in a member of their chosen race for the next half hour. 5) Twilight Summons - Allows a specific spirit or ghost to be summoned from the Twilight and into this plane, so long as it is anchored to an object such as a building, a bed, and amulet - anything with sentimental or personal value to either the user or the summoned spirit. Something relating to the user anchors the spirit for 24 hours, something related to the spirit anchors them for a week - both can be cancelled if the summoner releases them. Vitality Refinement: Ferrum The Vitality Transmutations focus on strength and stamina. By channeling Azoth through their body, Prometheans practicing this can manage amazing feats of strength. For Frankenstein, this builds upon their already immense strength. 1) Fist of Talos - The Promethean can turn either an arm or a leg into a blunt instrument, useful for bashing inanimate objects to pieces. 1) Shoulders of Atlas - For a brief period of time, the Promethean can lift double what they are usually capable of, but they cannot throw it. 2) Battering Ram - The Promethean can cause major damage to, or completely break down, small structures like doors or walls. Prerequisite: Fist of Talos 2) Vault - Channeling Pyros to their legs, the Promethean can now boost their running jump distance to triple their usual, as well as heightening their speed significantly. 3) Titan’s Fist - The Promethean can deliver a bone-shattering blow, even through armour. 3) Hyperion’s Flight - Enables the Promethean to jump high into the air from having stood completely still. Prerequisite: Vault 4) Rampage - The Promethean can smash through larger barriers with ease. Prerequisite: Battering Ram 4) Titan’s Throw - Allows the Promethean to not only lift thrice as much, but also allows them to throw the objects. Prerequisite: Shoulders of Atlas 5) Stupefying Blow - With a well-aimed strike, the Promethean might insensate their opponent in one swift blow. Prerequisite: Titan's Fist 5) Weapon of the Gods - Enables the Promethean to lift the equivalent of a car and throw it. Prerequisite: Titan's Throw Vulcanus Refinement: Mercurius By studying the Inner Fire that fuels every Promethean, a Created exercising this Transmutation can manipulate both natural fire and pure Pyros alike. 1)' Firebrand' - By touching a surface with their finger, the Promethean can inscribe blackened or charred symbols that are either visible to all, or invisible to all except those with the ability to see auras or Pyros. The symbols must be written in just one turn. It may be used on living creatures; it hurts but causes no damage, much like a tattoo. Symbols traced in this manner can be infused with weak radiance, making it easier to spot or track for those with affinity for it. 1) Sense Flux - Through active effort, the Promethean may sense active or dormant Flux within a radius of 200 metres. They may also pinpoint the location of the disturbance related to flux. 2) Electroshock Recharge - Instead of gaining health from electrocution, the Promethean can choose to recharge their Pyros when exposing themselves to electrical currents. 2) Share Pyros - With a touch, the Promethean can transfer some of their Pyros to another Promethean or Pandoran. 3) Animate Firetouched - By channeling some of their Pyros into a physical object, the Promethean can animate it for a limited amount of time. The object is directly controlled by the Promethean and holds no will of its own. The object must be within 200 metres. Prerequisite: Firebrand 3)' Fire Grasp' - The Promethean can channel Pyros into their hand in such a way that flames appear around it. These flames are harmless to the Promethean so long as they are still attached to the hand, but they may light things on fire or hurt others with them. The flames burn for a few minutes. 4) Steal Pyros - A Promethean can steal Pyros by touching their victim. 4) Sublimate Phlogiston - By exposing themselves to fire, the Promethean may turn that fire into Pyros. However, the excess energy turns into aggravated damage. 5) Drain Pyros - A Promethean can steal Pyros from another at a range of 20 metres. Prerequisite: Steal Pyros 5)' Trigger Firestorm' - The Promethean can ignite a Firestorm by channeling Pyros and focusing it on another target within their line of sight. Once the storm is triggered, it is out of the Promethean’s control. They are not immune to this fire’s damage. Pandoran Refinement: Centimani The dread powers of the enemy are looked at with disdain by all who do not practice them, and with outright violence by some who have seen the damage they have wrought. Only possible while on the Refinement of Flux, they are many, varied, and soul-corrupting, leaving a dark taint on the user's Azoth. They are, as yet, unknown. (Currently unavailable, may become available with played story or admin approval for specific characters.)